Wintry Woes
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Zephiroth, implied Zack/Cloud If there was any job Zack didn't miss about being a foot soldier, it was shoveling all the snow. And now he takes pity on particular kid in charge of the worst job on base.


There were two divisions in SOLDIER only know by those that spent their days in the encampments full of sweaty, hormonal men itching for a brawl to release the pent up testosterone. Only those stupid enough sought out other more pleasureable ways, unless a man was First Class. Those whom had already undergone experimentation, whether they were ranked or not, called themselves the Lab Rats. There was no way to sugar coat the truth that was what they were. Lab Rats teased those whom had not yet undergone the experiments and had yet to retain thier innocence. These young boys were affectionately named Guinea Pigs. Most of the Lab Rats saw themselves above the Guinea Pigs but a select few envied their purity.

What they didn't envy was the work the Guinea Pigs were assigned. Menial, demeaning jobs that those whom had proven themselves were too good to do anymore. Bathroom duty, dishes, laundry. Anything the others didn't want to do the newbies had to. The job Zack hated most when he was a Guinea Pig, he recalled stepping out into the chill morning air, was shoveling snow off the walkways around the buildings. Busting his ass shoveling feet of snow for the higher ups that took great joy in pushing it back onto the paths or throwing him down in and and stuffing his clothes full of the stuff. He was from Gongaga dammit, they didn't get snow! He was ecstatic the day he was placed First Class simply because he would never have to shovel that white shit again.

Despite what he'd endured as a Guinea Pig Zack never tortured them. He knew what it was like to bust his ass only to have some jackoff think it was funny to cover the paths again. That didn't necessarily mean he stood up for them either. That's the way things were around the encampments. Yet.. there was one Guinea Pig that caught his eye.

He was a very sullen little blonde boy from Nibelheim. Spoke almost a word to no one and quietly did as he was commanded including the arduous task of shoveling. The other guys relentlessly hassled the newbie far more than the others. It was the consequences suffered if one took another man onto themselves. Degredation, ridicule, humiliation. Zack wondered if that was better than being beaten, sodomized, and left to die. He had enough power on his own to defend himself now so he couldn't care less what anyone thought of him bedding Sephiroth but this boy was innocent.

"Hey you." Zack clapped the kid on the back. grabbing the shovel and hauling the load off easily. "You new? Ain't seen you around."

"Uhh.." The boy nodded slowly. "Yeah... I just came in from Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim?" Zack threw off another load. "What kind of backasswards town is that? I ain't ever heard of it."

"W-Where you from?" the boy glanced at a group of passing men sneering at them.

"Gongaga!" Zack said proudly, "Before I came here I'd never seen snow. This shit sucks!"

This guy had no room to talk, where the hell was Gongaga? "It does." he agreed with a smile, taking the job back over. "I used to have to help shovel out the town back home. It's up against the mountains so we got feet of snow in at a time. Men and boys would spend all day unburying the town only to have another huge blizzard come through the next night."

"What's your name kid?" Zack grabbed a spare shovel and helped the boy out.

"Cloud.." It was weird to see someone want to help, especially a First Class SOLDIER. "I.. I don't need help this is my job."

"I really don't mind." Zack hauled another load over his shoulder. "Ain't got anything else better to do. I'm Zack by the way." The two chatted idely finishing up their work, Zack ignoring the laughs and jeers he got from helping the young Guinea Pig. Withdrawn as Cloud was he made for good company.

"Thanks for the help." Cloud squatted down, panting hard. It was nothing new to him but it was still hard work.

"No problem." Zack winked at the other coaxing a flush to his red cheeks. He whistled over to Sephiroth as the other stepped out from the dining hall, jumping up to his feet. "There's my ride." Even Cloud grinned at the double meaning in the man's words.

Cloud tossed the shovels over his shoulder offering an appreciative smile. "So.. I guess I'll see you later, Zack?"

"Yeah. See ya around!" He blew Cloud a little kiss before the commander swept him away in his strong arms.

"Sephie..." Zack pulled at the leather straps crossing his lover's chest with his heeth. "I'm cold.."

"Well then.." Sephiroth yanked him into someplace secluded. "I'll just have to warm you up."

"Ohhh baby..."


End file.
